Kissing Candy
by gredandforgerock
Summary: George needs to test a new WWW Candy


"Come on Harry be a sport. None of us can test it because the only girl here is our sister." George said.

Harry said, "I don't like letting myself lose control."

Charlie said, "Come on, I want to see what it will do. I finally helped him develop a prank candy and I want to see it tested."

Ginny came into Ron's room and said, "What will it do?"

George said, "It will make you want to kiss the first person of the opposite sex that you see. We can't test it because you're the only girl around."

Ginny looked at Harry, "So you don't want to kiss me?"

Harry said, "I don't like to let my control go."

Ginny grinned, "Do you have any problem if I test it. That will mean that I have to kiss you."

Harry said evenly, "I have no problem with someone else testing it."

Ginny said, "Ok, what do I do George?"

George said, "Both of you need to stand facing each other. I want you to eat the candy and try to hold off as long as possible. Only kiss him when it becomes unbearable to wait any longer."

Ginny said, "How long does this last?"

Charlie said, "Shouldn't be more than ten minutes."

Ginny said, "Can I distract myself by talking to him or do you just want the stare factor?"

George said, "First go round just stare at each other."

Harry stood up in front of Ginny and they looked at each other and Ginny ate the candy. And the wait began. They stared at each other for several minutes when Ginny's eyes began to get a different look in them.

Harry said, "Her eyes look different."

George asked, "Ginny what are you feeling."

Ginny said, "I really, really want to kiss him."

Charlie said, "Still bearable?"

Ginny nodded but she was beginning to sweat a bit. After another couple of minutes she grabbed Harry and started kissing him.

George said, "Only kiss him until you can pull away then we want to see if it will get unbearable again."

Ginny didn't let go for around three minutes then she could pull back. They both worked on catching their breath and kept staring at each other. Harry concentrated on breathing and keeping his hands to himself.

After several minutes he asked, "Could some of the potion in that candy, ummm, move during the first kiss?"

George said, "I hadn't thought of that, how are you feeling Harry?"

Harry growled, "It's very quickly becoming unbearable."

After just a few moments they both moved together to kiss again. This time the kiss lasted more than ten minutes. Finally they pulled away and continued to stare at each other.

George said, "Very interesting. So far it has lasted twice as long as we thought it would and passed over during the initial kiss to Harry."

Charlie asked, "How are you feeling?"

Ginny said, "I think the potion is wearing off. I still want to kiss him but not in the urgent way as before."

Harry said, "I think about the same as Ginny."

Charlie said, "Ok, let me know when you think the potion is all gone."

After a few more minutes they both took a deep breath and Ginny said, "I think the potion influence is gone." Harry agreed.

George said, "Ok, you can both rest but I want you to sit back to back so you can't see each other."

They sat on Harry's bed back to back without touching, about six inches in between. Harry was sure the potion was gone. He still wanted to kiss Ginny but he always wanted to kiss her so it was kind of hard to tell. Ginny was thinking along the same lines as Harry. They had been dating for two years and snogging was a favorite pass time.

After a while when they were both able to pry their minds away from kissing the other. George said, "I think that's long enough time. Ok this time Ginny I want you to kiss him as soon as you get the urge. Don't stop until it goes away."

Charlie said, "Until the potion fueled urge goes away."

Ginny smacked Charlie's arm and she and Harry stood back up facing each other. Ginny stuck the candy in her mouth and waited a few moments then stepped up and started kissing Harry. Ten minutes later they stopped kissing and stepped apart.

George said, "I knew it should only last ten minutes. Great, expected results on that. Harry did you get any side affect that time?

Harry said, "Not as much, it was a lighter kiss that time. No tongue."

George said, "You didn't tell us there was tongue in the first kiss, we need to know those things."

Ginny said, "Couldn't you tell. It happened in both kisses during the first trial."

George said, "We aren't exactly watching, we'll give you some more time to rest then we want to try one more thing."

When they were ready for the final test George said, "Ok, now this time wait till you have the urge to kiss him then just give him a quick kiss, very light, no tongue. Wait at least one minute and then do it again. We'll let you know each time a minute is up. Do this until the potion urge is gone."

They stood back up, turned face each other and Ginny ate the candy. She gave him one quick kiss and each time they reached the minute marker she would give him another. It lasted for thirty minutes until the potion urge left.

George said, "Any side affects this time?" Harry shook his head.

Ginny said, "Yes but not potion induced."

Charlie said, "I don't think I want to know about this."

George said, "Nonsense, we must know what all the side effects are."

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and started out the door, "We have to find a private place to snog for an hour or two. Clinical kissing is no match for the real thing and now I can't stand to wait any more."

The two ran down the stairs without waiting for any reply from Charlie or George. They found a shady spot under a tree in the orchard and started snogging.

George and Charlie came down with slightly disgusted looks on their faces. Bill asked, "What happened, I saw Harry and Ginny run out. Wouldn't they test it for you?"

Charlie said, "Ginny volunteered to test it and we got some good test data." Bill raised an eyebrow.

George said, "We asked about any side effects they felt from the testing and she said clinical kissing doesn't count so the two of them went to find a quiet place to snog."

Bill laughed, "You've spent the last hour or so watching them kiss and now knowing they are going to do more disgusts you?"

Charlie said, "We didn't really watch closely, it was very clinical and scientific. It only started to gross me out after we finished compiling the notes."

Back out at the tree they had finally pulled apart, Harry said, "I'm glad you told them about the side effect. I didn't think I could say it without getting pummeled."

Ginny said, "I wonder if you can overdose on kissing candy, because I really want you to just shut up and kiss me again."

Harry said, "At least we can tell them it was their own fault."


End file.
